After the Battle
by Ignite the Stars
Summary: Obi-Wan's injured saving Anakin and Ahsoka during a battle. Anakin's worried and upset, and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have a serious talk. One-Shot.


There are gray streaks at his temples, and silver in his beard. He's getting old. Anakin realized, and his heart dropped. Today he'd gotten a glimpse of what life would be like without Obi-Wan. Again. And he hated it. The glimpses had gotten more frequent throughout the war. I won't let them come reality. He vowed determinedly to the force.

He sank deep, attempting to find Obi-Wan in the force. He could sense Ahsoka outside, full of apprehension. Anakin found himself unable to calm her through their bond like a good master should. His own thoughts raged, seeing his former master pale and battered form laying on the bed. There was nothing calm in the force around him, with everything sickening beat of silence, he could hear the force screaming Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, as he relived the panicked moments where he hadn't known if he was going to live or die. Still, he could make out Obi-Wan's force presence. Fuzzy, weakened and hazy because of the drugs, but definitely there. Despite the best attempts of the separatists, and Anakin allowed himself of a small wry smile, imagining the frustration General Grievous upon learning that General Kenobi simply refused to die. He resigned himself to his mentor's bedside and tried to talk to him through their bond. Please wake up "Obi-Wan, I don't want to do this without you." But his pleas were only met with silence.

* * *

Obi-Wan was floating. Blaster fire. Someone screaming. Silence. His eyes were heavy. He didn't want to wake up, but he had to know where he was. Slowly he dragged open his eyes and fought to keep them from dropping back down. The halls of healing. Oh, not again. He tried to sit up, but several shooting pains sent him falling back to the pillows. He looked down. A shaggy head of brown hair rested on the bed. Anakin. A battle. Anakin and Ahsoka in danger. Explosions. He sighed, reaching out to placed his hand fondly on top of his former apprentices' shaggy mane. Anakin looked well enough, but Obi-Wan was still worried. Anakin stirred, lifting his head, causing Obi-Wan's hand to fall away. Anakin sat straight drinking in the sight of his former master awake. "Obi-Wan." He sighed sounding relieved.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked, his voice raspy and breathy.

"Me?" Anakin asked looking bewildered. "Obi-Wan I'm fine!" he cried, gripping Obi-Won's hand to reassure him. "You're the one who almost got himself killed!"

"Oh, is that what happened?" he asked grimacing, looking down at himself. "Tha explains a lot. And Ahsoka?"

Anakin let a chuckle that was almost a sob "She's fine."

"Cody and the-

Obi-Won erupted in a coughing fit. Anakin helped him drink from a cup of water while uttering a stream of reassurances.

"He's fine, they're all fine. You were the only one with major injuries."

"Good." Obi-Wan allowed himself a sigh a relief as he sunk deeper into the pillows.

"We're all just worried about you."

"Sorry to be so much trouble."

"Don't be sorry just don't do it again."

"I'll do my best Anakin, but I make no promises."

Sensing a grim lecture on mortality Anakin rose to feet and turned towards the door, "I should let Master Vokara Che know you're awake."

"No!" Obi-Wan blurted out in a tone perhaps a bit too panicked than benefitted a Jedi. "Please," he said tiredly, "I would appreciate a few moments without being poked a prodded if you don't mind." Anakin looked unsure so he added. "Besides, it's not very often I get a quiet moment alone with my favorite padawan."

"Former padawan," Anakin gently corrected smiling, sitting back down beside the bed.

Obi-Wan smiled "Quite right, former padawan."

"And if I recall correctly," continued Anakin, "the 'most reckless padawan the order has ever seen' but now I see I learned it from the most reckless master in the order and it all makes sense."

"Yes, well, ahem, that remains, -ah you can't prove that."

"Shall I have Vokara Che pull out your medical records?"

" Shh! Don't speak her name" Obi-Wan staged whispered eyes sliding closed, "it makes her-

The door to the room opened. "Master Kenobi, you're awake." It was Master Healer Vokara Che. Obi-Wan opened back up one of his eyes grimacing, while Anakin laughed.

"You!" She pointed at Anakin. "Either stop your laughing or get out."

"I-

Anakin's commlink beeped. He frowned. "It's the council."

"You should go Anakin." Obi-Wan urged him. "I'll still be here when you get back."

Anakin nodded turning to leave, "I'll have Ahsoka keep you company once Master Che is finished with you."

* * *

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka exclaimed upon entering his room.

"Hello, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan smiled at her as she took the seat Anakin had been in earlier.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked hopefully.

"Knowing you and Anakin are alright has improved my condition greatly."

"Thank you, for what you did. I know you pushed, me…us, out of the way."

"Don't tell my headstrong former padawan. I'll get a lecture." Ahsoka smiled then looked distant.

"He was really worried. He wasn't all there…for a while." Obi-Wan sobered at her words.

"Even Jedi masters aren't immortal, Ahsoka."

"I know, Master."

"Sooner or later we all become one with the Force, and we should rejoice for those around us that join it. When my time comes…" he took a deep breath, "When I join with the force, please remind Anakin of that."

Ahsoka nodded somberly, "I will."

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile. "Take care of him."

"I'll do my best." Obi-Wan patted her knee. "I know you will."

"Will you do the same for me?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan was taken aback. "If I join the force?" Ashoka clarified. "Will you take care of Anakin?"

The Jedi master gave her an appraising look. "Yes, of course, I promise. I always have," he paused, "but, Ahsoka, I sincerely hope I never have to."

She looked at Obi-Wan, filling with warmth for a man who meant so much to her and her master.

A knock stirred her from her thoughts. "What's going on in here?" Anakin asked looking between her and Obi-Wan.

"Just talking about the most reckless padawan I've ever trained." Obi-Wan jibbed.

"Riiiight," Anakin said, not completely believing him. "Snips we've got a new mission, get packed." He said handing her a datapad and shooing her towards the door. She stopped in the doorway turning to back to look at Obi-Wan, he raised his eyebrows questioningly, and she nodded in response. She'd take care of him, while Obi-Wan couldn't.

"Now," said Anakin, "do you mind telling me what all that was about?"

"No," Obi-Wan responded with a smug look on his face. "Somethings are best kept only between grandmasters and padawans."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please take the time to review. This is a one-shot from multi-chapter fanfiction that I'm writing. Critiques welcome!


End file.
